Demon Girl (Pein Love Story)
by xxBloodyMoonxx
Summary: Two criminals are forced to join the Akatsuki. Will they possibly find love? Read it to find out more
1. Info 1

Name: Katara Kemono

Age: 19

Appearance: Katara is extremely gorgeous, she attracts many guys and they want her to be theirs, but Katara doesn't care about romance. She has beautiful long black hair that stops at her waste. She has bangs that covered her eyes and cupped her face perfectly. She has beautiful icy blue eyes similar to wolf eyes but has some cat eyes mixed. Her pupil is black and her main eye color is icy blue. Around the pupil there are shades of darker and lighter blue, making them very beautiful. Her eye that is hidden by hair is Hayato's eye. When Hayato was sealed inside her, her eye was permanently changed to look like his. No blemishes on her face. Her teeth are perfect and her fangs are very noticeable. She has a very curvy figure; that any guy would want and perfect sized breast; meaning their a little bigger then average. Her body is what also attracts a lot of men. She has muscles on arms, legs, abs, calves etc. but isn't very noticeable; only a little. She has a Japanese seal meaning wolf on her left shoulder blade.

Personality: Katara is very mean, very stubborn, she talks back, she's a smart mouth, very sarcastic, and she can be arrogant. Katara is never afraid to speak her mind which makes her very brave. Katara HATES being ordered around; she rather be in charge. Katara is extremely strong and pretty much impossible to beat; she is extremely athletic and extremely smart. Katara is perverted, creative minded, very violent and easily bored. She curses and is very artistic. Katara never loses an argument, she is a master prankster, and she doesn't get scared easily. She can be a huge flirt. She can tell what someone's like by looking at them, she is very impatient. Katara is a HUGE troublemaker. Katara is a tomboy and likes to hang out with boys more than girls. She only hangs out with girls that have the same personality as her. Katara loses interest easily and daydreams a lot. Ever since she was younger she has had trust issues. Katara gets annoyed easily. Lots of people are scared of her when she is mad. However Katara is extremely funny, she can be nice, is very loud, playful, random, and adventurous. She's energetic and loves causing trouble since she gets bored easily.

Friends: Hikari other than that none yet

Likes: music, animals, running, loves fighting, pulling pranks, dancing, boxing, drawing, watching people embarrass or hurt themselves, red and black

Hates: slut, fan girls/fan boys, preps, sometimes players, when she gets hit in the face, when someone makes fun of family issues, when boys flirt with her nonstop, pink, when girls don't leave a guy they like alone

Family: Mother and Father (killed),three older brothers, one older sister and one younger brother, Oldest brother Zuko 37(killed),Second oldest brother Gin 32(killed),Third oldest Jeice 25(left and is a member of the akatsuki), Fourth oldest Nala 20(killed) and Younger brother Jokan 8( was an infant when village was destroyed)

Past and Present: Katara lived in a village called Hidden Dragon where all the dragons lived. Katara was born with a jinchuuriki inside her; a wolf. The strongest and meanest jinchuuriki Hayato(Hi-ya-toe) and he is the 12 tailed wolf. Katara would get beaten a lot because she had a demon. The person that beat her the most was her mother. Her mother never wanted Katara alive. But she didn't want to kill her; she wanted to torture her all her life; since Katara ruined hers. Katara hated her mother but learned never to talk back because the beatings would get worse. Since the whole village hated Katara, her mother allowed them to beat Katara also. Katara's father used to love Katara and would stop her mother from beating Katara. But one day he helped beat her. Soon her father joined in on hurting her and would beat her also. But her father would also rape her. Zuko and Nala would be rude to her also but Jeice would protect her. Katara and Jeice loved each other. Jeice would protect her and train her. Jeice was always against her getting beaten and when he tried to stop them he'd get punished; but he wouldn't get beaten. Katara always stayed away from home and play in the woods. The dragons in the village loved her. Katara would play with all the dragons in the woods. One day Katara was playing by her hidden place, a waterfall, and she see a black dragon. Katara found out that the dragon was an unknown breed of dragons. She also realized it injured its tail and couldn't fly. So Katara would feed it every day and accompany it. After a while the dragon began to trust Katara and they became friends. Katara named the dragon Truthless since he wasn't known at first and since he is fearless. But someone saw Katara with Truthless and they told the village and had him taken away. Katara thought Truthless was killed but he wasn't. Katara became really mean after Truthless disappeared and she completely changed. Katara would beat up anyone who hurt her and she would talk back to her parents. She never showed any pain and never talked with anyone. The only time she talked was when she was pissed off or when she was alone with Jeice. Jeice tried to get her to talk but he never could. One day Hayato took over Katara when she was seven and destroyed the whole village. He killed Katara's parents and her siblings except for Jeice. Hayato let Jeice live since he never was mean to Katara. When Katara woke up she ran away. While Katara traveled she meet a guy named Aang and he trained her for 6 years. Aang was a gifted ninja. He was a legendary monk and he taught Katara everything he knew; which was a lot. Katara completely mastered every jutsu and all chakra natures. She perfected in all Gen-Jutsu, Tai-Jutsu, Nin-Jutsu, Fuin-Jutsu, Juin-Jutsu, Ken-Jutsu, Sen-Jutsu, Dou-Jutsu, and Hi-Jutsu. Katara learned how to control her jinchuurikis. Aang put a powerful seal on Katara's shoulder, the seal holds and controls her jinchuuriki, the seal is wolf written in Japanese. But Aang died from a disease when Katara finished her training a few months later. Katara traveled a lot and trained a lot since she didn't have anywhere to go. One day Katara sees Truthless. He told Katara that he was her guardian and that he'll always protect her. Truthless can turn into a wolf, cheetah and lion because he has a special power. He trained with Katara and they work in perfect sync. Truthless has the power of the ninth tailed jinchuuriki because he was specially trained. They both travel together for a few months. Katara is extremely strong and almost every village knows about her. Some even try to kill her but nun succeeded. One day Katara sees Hikari again. The three of them travel together doing missions and train.

Extra Info: Katara knows almost all the jutsus and she can bend the elements without charkra(like the way in Avatar).Katara knows extremely advanced jutsus and has a lot of chakra. Katara has special eyes that are the same color as Truthless called Akuma Eyes. The eyes are a combination of all the eye techniques(so basically they are a combination of Sharingan, Rinnengan etc.). Katara can turn into a large wolf, lion and cheetah that is 10 feet tall, that she learned from Truthless. Her summoning's are wolves, dragons and felines. She's very skilled with a sword and always carries a very special one. Katara's fighting style is pure instinct. She has a necklace with a Blue Topaz stone that helps her seal her jinchuuriki and she never takes it off.


	2. Info 2

Name: Hikari Mori

Age:19

Appearance: Hikari is extremely gorgeous, she attracts many guys and they want her to be theirs. She has beautiful dark brown hair that stops at her mid-back. She wears the upper half of her hair in a bun and lets the rest hang freely. Her bangs are very long and are dark brown at the top then get lighter until it's blonde at the tip. Her bangs are slightly wavy. She has beautiful purple eyes. Her pupil is black and her main eye color is dark purple, her eyes are also flecked with lighter shades of purple. Around the pupil there are shades of darker and lighter purple making them very beautiful. Her skin is beautiful. Hikari had no zits or blemishes on her face, she had balanced skin that was somewhat tan. Her teeth are perfect. She has a very curvy figure; that any guy would want and average sized breast. Her body is what also attracts a lot of men. She has muscles on arms, legs, abs, calves etc. but isn't very noticeable; only a little.

Personality: Hikari is kinda mean, very stubborn, and talks back a lot. She a smart mouth, very sarcastic, and she can be arrogant. Hikari is never afraid to speak her mind which makes her very brave. Hikari is extremely strong and pretty much impossible to beat; she is extremely athletic and extremely smart. Hikari is only perverted around Katara. She is very artistic and creative minded. Hikari is also very violent and gets easily bored. Hikari is a master prankster, and she doesn't get scared easily. She can be a huge flirt. She is very impatient. Hikari is a HUGE troublemaker. Hikari is a tomboy and likes to hang out with boys more than girls. She only hangs out with girls that have the same personality as her. Hikari loses interest easily and daydreams a lot. However Hikari is extremely funny, she is much nicer then Katara, is very loud, insanely playful, random, and adventurous. She's energetic and loves causing trouble since she gets bored easily.

Friends:Katara(known since seven practically sister)other than that none yet

Likes: music, running, gymnastics, loves fighting, pulling pranks with Katara, dancing, drawing, watching people embarress or hurt themselves, red, black, blue and green.

Hates: slut, fan girls/fan boys, preps, sometimes players, when you get hit in the face, if Katara's past gets brought up, when boys flirt with her nonstop, pink and orange, when girls don't leave a guy they like alone, smoking.

Past and Present: Hikari lived in a village called Hidden Shadow. Hikari was born with a jinchuuriki inside her. His name is Dizaybian (Diz-a-be-ian) and he is the 11 tailed dragon. Hikari's family was royalty. Her parents were king and queen. Hikari had an older sister that was the exact opposite of herself. Which is why they never got along. Hikari and her sister would constantly fight and argue about everything. Hikari's parents always wanted her to be lady-like and polite but she wasn't. One day Hikari's family moved to their neighbor village which was the village Hidden in Dragons. Hikari meet Katara at the academy and they instantly became best friends. They would hang out all the time since they were practically inseparable. But Hikari's parents didn't like Hikari being friends with Katara so they moved again. Hikari became really mean after their family moved. She would act like herself and always fight with her parents. One day Hikari found out that her parents set up an arranged marriage for her. She meet the guy and instantly hated him. The guy's name was Genkei. He was a flirt and always tried to touch Hikari in an inappropriate way. One day he slapped her butt and that's when she snapped. Hikari beat him up but was punished. Her parents became very strict after she beat up Genkei. The day Hikari was supposed to marry Genkei she ran away and never saw her family since. While Hikari traveled she meet a guy named Aang and he trained her for 6 years. Aang was a gifted ninja. He was a legendary monk and he taught Hikari everything he knew; which was a lot. Hikari completely mastered every jutsu and all chakra natures. She perfected in all Gen-Jutsu, Tai-Jutsu, Nin-Jutsu, Fuin-Jutsu, Juin-Jutsu, Ken-Jutsu, Sen-Jutsu, Dou-Jutsu, and Hi-Jutsu. Hikari learned how to control her jinchuuriki. Aang put a powerful seal on Hikari's shoulder, the seal holds and controls her jinchuuriki. But Aang died from a disease when Hikari finished her training a few months later. Hikari traveled a lot and trained a lot since she didn't have anywhere to go. One day Hikari sees Katara again. They both travel together for a few months. Hikari is extremely strong and almost every village knows about her. Some even try to kill her but nun succeeded.

Extra Info: Hikari knows almost all the justus. She knows extremely advanced justus and has a lot of chakra. Hikari has special eyes that are the same color as her demons. Her special eyes are called Draco eyes and are the same color as Dizaybian. The eyes are a combination of all the eye techniques(so basically they are a combination of Sharingan,Rinnengan etc). Hikari can turn into a large dragon that is 10 feet tall. Her summonings are all dragons. She can also read minds.


	3. Chapter 1

~Katara POV~

"HEY THIEF! GET THAT GIRL! SHE'S A THIEF!" The old lady yelled as I ran from her shop. I saw people up ahead try an stop me but I jumped on the buildings. Right now Hikari and I are staying at the Village Hidden by Rain or Amegakure. I stopped when I came to the end of the building and turned around to see a lot of ninjas on the building glaring at me.

"Whoa I didn't steal these alright?! They were mine first then the lady took them from me so I took them back" I explained. Someone then landed next to me causing me to turn.

"Causing trouble I see, huh Katara" Hikari said smirking. I smirked back at her them turned to the ninja. They all got in fighting stances.

"Wow calm down there just oranges" I said holding my hands up like I was surrendering. Hikari was looking at them like idiots.

"Wait you stole some oranges from an old lady and so these people here saw, now they want to kill you?" Hikari asked pointing to them. I groaned but nodded. I moved my head slightly to the side as someone threw a kunai. Then I caught the one aimed for my arm.

"If you think kunai can hurt me then your sadly mistaken. It's gonna take a lot more to get me down" I sighed throwing the kunai in the ground. I jumped as someone threw an explosive kunai at me.

"Katara how come you always manage to get us in trouble" Hikari yelled at me as she jumped away. I was dodging all the attacks these ninja, I don't want to hurt them cause the people in the Hidden Rain are skilled in gen-jutsu.

"Hey come on stop! If you don't stop then I'll actually try fighting back" I warned as I ducked from a kick. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind with my hands behind my back so I couldn't attack the person. Whoever this person was must be important cause everyone immediately froze.

"Why are you disturbing my village" A deep voice asked me. I looked and saw Hikari giving him a confused look. Turning my head I saw a guy with spiky orange hair. He had numerous piercings dotted over his face, including snake bites and several up and down his ear. He also had the rinnegan eyes.

"That's Lord Pein, he actually came down himself" I heard someone whisper. Many people were whispering about him being Lord Pein.

"Uh, I wasn't exactly trying to disturb your village. I just wanted my oranges back but these people started attacking me" I said never breaking eye contact with him.

"Really? Cause how I saw it you were stealing oranges from an old lady and then you started taunting these villagers" His deep voice said close to my ears. I saw Hikari look slightly nervous.

"I'm so sorry for my friend's idiotic behavior. I'll take her and go right away" Hikari said stepping up. I gave her an annoyed look as she smiled at me.

"Idiotic behavior my ass. You were doing the exact same thing as me" I said still giving her an annoyed look. She returned the annoyed expression. Suddenly I was thrown over the guys shoulder.

"You're coming with me so we can talk in private" He said before disappearing from everyone's sight.

When we reappeared we were in an office. The office had a big desk in the middle of the room with a bunch of papers on it. Behind the desk is a huge hole with a ledge on it. The hole gave a perfect view of the town. Bookshelves were around the right side of the wall, scrolls and books filled them. There was also a door on the wall leading to another room. On the left side of the room was a huge map of the entire world, circles and arrows were on the map too. Around the room floor were open scrolls and stacks of books everywhere. Even though there were books and scrolls everywhere it was surprisingly neat. In front of the desk was a huge door. He set me down before walking to his desk.

"Now explain to me why you were disturbing my village" He asked again not taking his eyes off me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him instead of around the room.

"I already told you, some lady stole oranges from me and I was simply getting them back. But she yelled out thief making everyone attack me" I answered a little irritated. He sighed before leaning back in his chair.

"I've never seen you before, are you new in this village" He suddenly asked.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm joining the village, I just came to stay here a little while, nothing big" I said shrugging. He looked lost in a thought and that's when I walked over to the ledge. I sat on it with my back leaning against the wall so I was looking out to the village. One word in my mind. Scenic.

"It's so pretty" I mumbled to myself but he heard me. I heard the chair roll making me look up. He moved the chair by the hole so he could also see the view of the village.

"I agree" He mumbled back to me. Then I realized I never actually got his name.

"What's your name?" I asked not looking away from the village. I knew he was glancing at me but I never bothered to look up.

"I'm Pein, the Lord of this village" He answered then I felt his eyes off me. I inhaled, taking in the scent of rain. I always loved that scent something about it always made me feel relaxed.

"I'm Katara Kemono" I said still looking at the village. After a few minutes of silence I stood up making him look at me.

"Well I need to go very nice talking with you _Lord_, oh and I'm honored to be in the presence of the Akatsuki Leader" I said in a mocking tone bowing to him before disappearing to find Hikari.

~Pein POV~

That girl is...different. Usually people who see me immediately bow in respect or go into an attack stance since I'm also part of the Akatsuki. And that's another thing that shocked me, how did she know I in the Akatsuki. More importantly how did she know I was the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"That was quite a shock" A voice said making me turn. I saw Konan standing there emotionless.

"What's a shock" I asked before looking back out the village.

"Well how you acted. Usually you kill anyone who disturbs your village. And you brought her to your office which is something you don't usually show anyone" She said making me sigh.

"Nothing unusual about that, I wanted to know why she was disturbing my village. I brought her in my office because I didn't want all those people to hear our conversation" I explained simply. Before I turned back to my desk and continued working on the papers.


	4. Chapter 2

~Katara POV~

I woke up in the house Hikari and I are staying at. We only rented it out nothing special. We're travelers mostly because we're criminals and eventually every village we go to finds out about us. The only reason we're here is because Amegakure doesn't have any information on us. Anyway, I did my morning routine and walked downstairs.

"Yo Hikari I'm gonna go for a walk" I yelled before slamming the door to the house. I put my hands behind my head, closed my eyes and began walking. Since I woke up kinda early there wasn't many people out. Only a few making it perfect because there is barely any loud noise.

"Hello, I pretty lady like you could defiantly use some jewelry" Some guy said catching my attention. I walked up to the little stand looking at all the nice jewelry he had. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings everything. I finally decided to buy a gold granulated ring necklace. I paid the man, put the necklace on before continuing to walk again. While I was walking I started playing with my necklace not really paying attention where I was going. Suddenly I felt two hands stopping me on the shoulders. I looked up and saw Pein holding my shoulders.

"You should pay attention or else you would've walked straight into me" He said in a deep voice. His hands dropping to his side.

"Well sorry my _Lord_" I mocked bowing. When I stood up straight again I walked around him smirking. I knew he was gonna follow me so I didn't even bother to look back.

"So why you walking so early" I asked as he walked up next to me.

"I always walk around the village in the morning, that's when it's the most peaceful. I like relaxing before I have to get back to working on my paperwork" He answered.

"Now why are you walking so early" He said in a slight mocking tone. I glanced at him smirking before looking back ahead.

"What is it now a crime to walk in the morning. Cause I can assure you my Lord I didn't mean any disrespect" I said with fake panic while mocking him still. He shook his head at me but I saw the small smirk on his lips.

"Do you enjoy mocking me with the Lord stuff" He asked making me giggle.

"Yeah you could say that" I answered shrugging. We walked a little while in silence watching children run around laughing with their mothers smiling at them, shop owners trying to persuade people to buy their items.

"So was it just a coincidence that you bumped into me or were you actually searching for me" I finally asked catching his attention.

"Actually you bumped into me and yes I was searching for you" He answered making me look at him confused. I felt his hand on my shoulder before we disappeared and reappeared in his office again.

"Well you could have asked me to come here, maybe I was enjoying my walk and didn't want to come here" I said smirking. He shook his head at me again before sitting in his chair.

"How did you know I was apart of the Akatsuki and more importantly how did you know I was the Leader" He asked making me smirk.

"Well in all honesty I was guessing about you being the Leader of the Akatsuki. But I knew you were apart of the organization cause I saw the paperwork on your desk" I explained the smirk never leaving my face. He looked annoyed.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything about that" I heard him mumble. I walked back over to the ledge and sat down on it looking out at the village like yesterday.

"You know I'm actually shocked, you know I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki and yet you act like I'm not. You seem so comfortable even when your close to the enemy" He said rolling his chair next to me like yesterday.

"Cause I'm always on alert, even if I don't show it. I'm comfortable because the scent of rain calms me down and I know you aren't gonna hurt me" I said closing my eyes and inhaling the rain scent.

"How do you know I won't hurt you" He asked.

"Well yesterday you seemed pretty pissed about me disturbing your village. I mocked you and admitted that I knew you were apart of the Akatsuki. And today I mocked you again, and I confirmed that you're the Leader of the Akatsuki. Even after all that you didn't show any signs of you about to attck" I explained looking at him as he looked lost in a thought.

"Hm, you're defiantly strange" He mumbled making me smirk. I stood up and walked over to the huge map covering the entire left wall.

"This map gave me a pretty big clue too, I'm not as stupid as people think" I said following all the arrows.

"Hm, well you weren't the only one that got information. I found out that your a criminal along with your friend" He suddenly said making me freeze for a second. I walked over to him and saw a bingo book with both of our pictures along with the crimes we've done.

"Uh, yeah I guess there's no hiding it now" I sighed closing my eyes while bending down, popping my elbow up and resting my head in my hand. My eyes started looking over all the paperwork.

"Snooping much" I heard him say making me smirk.

"I'm not snooping I'm just skimming, completely different" I replied.

"You know for an S-rank criminal you seem pretty relaxed and friendly" I said straightening up and stretching. I walked over and laid on the couch watching Pein work on his papers.

"Since you know who I am and were I live. You must join along with your friend" He suddenly said.

"What?! Whoa hey I never agreed to this! And I don't take orders from people, that's how I ended up a criminal because someone ordered me around" I snapped standing up. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to that relaxed and calm state" He asked in a mocking tone.

"It's not nice to mock people" I said crossing my arms. He smirked while shaking his head.

"I could tell you the same thing" He replied making me smirk.

"But you are gonna join the Akatsuki" He said getting back on topic. I glared at him while he stared back emotionless.

"No" I stated strongly. His eyes narrowed slightly but I didn't care. I was suddenly against the wall with his body pressed against mine. His mouth right next to my ear so I can feel his breath.

"No?! That's no way to talk to a Lord. Now you see that I'm not as friendly as I first showed. I suggest you take my offer before I use my other method" He whispered his breath sending chills down my body.

"Sorry to disrespect you my _Lord_ but I'm never one to take orders, like I said before. And you saw yourself that I'm a special criminal so I'm not a helpless little girl that people see me as" I explained moving my mouth to be by his ear, like he's doing to me. I felt his shiver slightly but he immediately stopped. He pulled away smirking.

"You surely are strange" He mumbled walking to the ledge and sitting out with his legs dangling over the edge, his back toward me.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you never to turn your back toward the enemy" I mocked walked over to sit on the ledge like before. He glanced at me smirking before looking back at the village.

"I still want an answer, yes or no" He said making me look at him.

"So if I join will you provide Hikari and I protection? I can't even begin to tell you how many times people have been chasing us and trying to kill us. We travel from village to village every 4 to 5 weeks. The longest we've stayed in a village was 7 weeks. And we're tired of moving constantly" I explained sighing.

"Done our hideout is hidden in this building we're in. The door is blocked and the only way to open it is by a special seal. You and your friend will be protected from any bounty hunters" He said looking at me.

"Awesome, I'll get Hikari and we'll come here in the morning. Thank you my _Lord_" I said mocking slightly before bowing then leaving.

~Pein POV~

"Awesome, I'll get Hikari and we'll come here in the morning. Thank you my _Lord_" Katara said mocking slightly before bowing then leaving. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was defiantly strange. I can't wait to see her powers, she's defiantly gonna change things around the organization.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the views and likes! I'll try to upload a chapter or two everyday or when I have time. Please more likes!**_** =)**

* * *

~Katara POV~

Today's the day Hikari and I join the Akatsuki. Hikari's first reaction to me telling her was 'There's no way in hell I'm joining a fucking organization!' she was not happy. It took about 20 minutes for me to persuade her, she was very persistent. But I finally managed to make her agree. Anyway, we just finished packing so we're about to leave.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Katara? I mean you only knew this guy for two days" Hikari said as we walked out of the house. I glanced at her and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, he just seemed someone I could trust. And the whole time I talked with him he wasn't lying" I answered looking up at the sky. We walked a little while before we came to a familiar building.

"Okay his office is up there" I said pointing up to the top. We both disappeared and reappeared on his ledge. There he was. Pein was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Good morning my _Lord_, hope you slept well" I mocked bowing, he looked at me with a smirk before shaking his head. I saw Hikari grinning.

"Oh I see she's already mocking you, good luck cause it's only the beginning" Hikari said walking around the room. Pein sighed before standing up. He went to the other room before coming back with two cloaks, two rings and two straw hats.

"You wear the cloaks on missions and you must always wear the ring" He informed handing us the stuff. I have to put my ring on my right pinkie and Hikari puts her's on her left pinkie.

"I'll show you to your room which you'll be sharing and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the members" He said before motioning us to follow him. The walk to our room was a blur. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, then I lost it. God I'm gonna get lost in this place a bunch of times. Soon we got to our room.

It was a pretty large room actually, two king size beds against the wall opposite of the door. The pillows were white, the sheets were black and the comforter was red. Two desks on both sides of the room. A door on the left wall to the bathroom probably. A huge window on the wall opposite of the door and the beds on either side of it. There was a huge red sofa set with black and white pillows against the left wall. There was a big white shag area rug on the floor. The paint on the walls was colored black with Akatsuki clouds all around.

"Comfy" Hikari mumbled setting her bag on the left bed. I threw my stuff on the right bed then looked back at Pein. He looked at us then motioned us to follow again. We walked all around again. Right, right, left, right, then I just gave up.

"Okay I'm gonna get lost in this place" I mumbled making Hikari snicker. Soon we got to a living room it looks like.

There was a huge sofa set against the left corner of the room. Opposite of the sofa set was a huge plasma screen TV hung on the wall. In the middle of the floor was a huge area rug. There was a hallway on the left wall leading to the kitchen. A little away from the sofa set and TV was a dinning table for 10 people. Some bookshelves against the right walls.

"Welcome the two new members" Pein said catching everyone's attention. Seven heads turned from their activities and looked at us.

"Introduce yourselves" Pein ordered before walking to the kitchen. Rude. Some guy with an orange mask came running up to us jumping up and down excitedly.

"MY NAME'S TOBI! TOBI GOOD BOY!" He yelled still jumping. I was smiling since he was adorable but Hikari was looking at him like he had five heads.

"Why're you yelling?" Hikari asked making me elbow her. She glared at me before sighing. Tobi stopped jumping for a second before jumping again.

"TOBI EXCITED TO MEET THE PRETTY GIRLS" He yelled making me smile and raise my eyebrows. I glanced at Hikari to see her smiling also. Then a guy with blond hair and blue eyes came and hit Tobi on the head.

"Tobi shut up your to loud, you're probably scaring them, hm" The blond scowled at Tobi. Aww! I LOVE THE WAY HE TALKS! He's fucking adorable! I bet I was smiling but I really didn't care he was freaking adorable!

"Senpai Tobi sorry!" Tobi whimpered before running behind a guy with blue skin. The blond looked annoyed before looking at us grinning.

"Hey I'm Deidara, hm" He said before walking back to the couch. The guy with blue skin came up to us grinning too.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki" He said grinning. I gave him a smirk back then looked at the rest of them. The one with black hair spook up making me turn my attention to him.

"Itachi Uchiha" He stated. That's when I saw his Sharigan. Ohh, an Uchiha. Then the one with red hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Sasori" He said with a nod in our direction. I saw three people that haven't introduced themselves yet. One girl and two guys that seemed to be arguing.

"The two idiots fighting are Hidan and Kakuzu" Someone said making me turn to see Kisame looking at them too. He grinned when one of them threw a chair at the other. Suddenly the girl came up to us smiling.

"I'm Konan, nice to have two more girls so I'm not alone" She said giving us a nod which we returned. I turned back when I heard a bang, only to see one with grey hair throwing plates at the one with the mask. I walked over to Kisame.

"Do they do that a lot?" I asked pointing at them making him chuckle. He nodded still chuckling.

"Yep, all the time. Better get used to it because they usually wake you up in the morning" He said before standing up and leaving the room. I watched the two fight some more before I felt the room. Hikari was talking with Deidara. While I was walking I kept my head to the ground thinking. Suddenly I felt two hands stopping me on the shoulders.

"Is this gonna be a normal thing?" A deep voice asked. Looking up I saw Pein giving me a bored look. I smirked before nodding.

"Yeah I get lost in a thought easily so you can expect me not to notice where I'm going" I explained as he dropped his hands to his side. I walked around him before stopping after taking a few steps.

"Yeah um I'm lost" I said looking back at him making him sigh. He walked over to me and I continued next to him. We talked until we got to Hikari and I's room.

"Well good night my _Lord_" I mocked bowing before closing the door in his face. I heard a grunt making me laugh since I realized I must have hit him in the face. I unpacked my things before taking a long shower then going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

~Katara POV~

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I groaned rolling over throwing a pillow over my head. After a few minutes I felt something take my pillow away from me then hit me with it. Looking up I saw Hikari smirking at me.

"What" I snapped irritated making her chuckle.

"Come on we need to get ready, Leader-Sama is gonna watch us on a mission" She said throwing my pillow on my bed. I groaned and got out of bed. I took a quick shower before getting dressed in my regular ninja outfit before I put my new Akatsuki cloak on.

"Go ahead I'll get Pein you go" I said and we went our separate ways. I went to Pein's office and opened the door without knocking. He was getting some scrolls off his desk and he didn't have his cloak on.

"You know there's such thing as knocking" He said not looking at me. I smirked and walked to his ledge before sitting on it.

"So you're coming with us on this mission? Shouldn't the leader stay here and do paperwork?" I asked slightly teasing. He stopped looking at the scrolls and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I may be the leader but I also go on missions. I go on missions with all the new members to see if they're actually skilled enough to be a member of the Akatsuki" He explained before looking back at the scrolls. I inhaled the rain scent and instantly became relaxed. I closed my eyes until I heard Pein call me.

"Katara we're leaving now" He said making me stand up and follow him out. We meet up with Hikari who was by the door before we ran jumped the trees.

"Who're we looking for again?" Hikari asked catching everyone's attention.

"A leader of a group of ex-anbu. His name is Washi and he knows too much information on us. He also gave out information to bounty hunters so he needs to be killed" Pein explained. The rest of the trip was silent. We stopped in a clearing in the woods.

"This is where we're supposed to meet him, he thinks we're gonna discuss business. Has not idea his life is about to end today" Pein informed us. We waited a few minutes before 8 men came. One of them walked right up to Pein smirking, defiantly Washi.

"Good to see the Leader of the Akatsuki again. I was a little worried since I thought you were gonna back out from our deal. Now hand over my part of the mission" He sneered smirking. I secretly got my weapon ready, which is a katana with a whip attached to the end. The whip wraps all around my arm and stops at my forearm.

"Now who are these two beautiful women" He said looking back and forth between us. I glanced at Hikari in the corner of my eye to see her already looking at me. We both slightly nodded before charging at them. We killed most of his followers but some were alive still.

"Lava Release: Lava Globs" I said with handsigns before shooting them at Washi. Hikari was fighting off the three members that are still alive, they seem to be the most strongest besides Washi.

"Water Style: Liquid Bullet" He said smirking before shooting the water bullets at me. Since I'm extremely agile I dodged them easily. Washi lunged at me so we started a whole tai-jutsu battle. We both were about equal but I was only using 10% of effort in it. I soon got bored and I managed to kick him in the face forcing him to slam into a tree.

"Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock" I said with the handsigns before shooting all the molten rocks at him. He only managed to dodge a few before he got hit in the leg, then was hit full on with one. I shot three more rocks in his direction before stopping. I carefully walked over to him but felt someone grip my right arm strongly and twist it behind my back as a kunai was on my neck. I gave a small gasp and everyone seemed to stop and watch us carefully.

"Don't move or I'll cut her throat" I heard Washi's voice say right by my ear. Glancing around I saw Hikari had killed everyone and stood by Pein. Pein suddenly glared at Washi. I saw Pein hesitate as he was evaluating his chances.

"Let me go you fucking dick" I snapped trying to elbow or kick him but to no avail.

"Shut up or I'll send you to hell!" Washi hissed and I felt the knife scratch my skin. Then I felt something wet slide down my neck to my shirt. Damn it I'm bleeding. Oh he's so dead.

"Oh, I'll show you hell. Ninshishō no haya-hatsu" I hissed. I saw Hikari's eyes widen before she covered Pein's eyes with her hands then shut her own eyes closed. Then I was in the dimension with Washi.

~In the Gen-Jutsu~

We were in a forest, all the surroundings were red and black, the same colors of Hayato's fur. Suddenly 10 mirrors appeared next to me. I was in the middle and the mirrors were in a straight line around me. Then 10 mutant demon wolves. They were all snarling, showing their teeth, and the look to kill. Washi looked terrified, then in a line next to Washi with the real one in the middle, appeared 10 Washi clones. I snarled at him then fell on my hands and feet like a wolf.

"Welcome to Hayato's jutsu, yes I'm a jinchuuriki. I have the 12 tailed wolf named Hayato. And he's famous for his hallucinations. This jutsu is similar to the Sharigan but this is much worse. Now you can watch yourself die 10 times while you feel all the pain" I growled showing my very noticeable fangs.

All the wolves ran at the clones they were lined up with and began ripping them apart. The sound of flesh ripping, the sound of blood splattering everywhere, and the sound of bones being crushed filled the air. Washi was looking at all the clones then began screaming as he felt the pain. He was grabbing his head and screamed. Soon the wolves have finished their attacks on the clones and looked at me. That's when I charged at Washi and bite into his neck.

~Out of the Gen-Jutsu~

Blinking I was suddenly back in the real world. This happens all the time, the bright light of the sun blinded me and I blinked quickly adjusting my sight. My nose tingled as all the scents around me seemed incredibly strong and my ears buzzed and hurt from the sounds that assailed my hearing so suddenly. My whole head seemed to be swirling as my brain tried to cope with the sudden overflow of senses, emotions and information. I breathed in slowly, getting my body under control.

I already felt that my hand was free and then I noticed the knife was lying on the ground by my feet, splashed with fresh blood. Turning around to see where Washi was, I slightly gasped. Washi was down on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, his hands on his ears as if trying to stop the flow of sounds. It was true that my ears still hurt and buzzed, and even the slightest sound of the tree branches in the wind was ringing in my ears. He was bleeding severely, with cuts and stab wounds all over his body. I realized he must have tried cutting himself, trying to get out of that place, Hayato's place. Maybe he thought it was an illusion, but it wasn't. Everything there was real. And the wounds he inflicted upon himself were real as well.

Washi was wriggling on the ground, wailing and screaming, muttering something incomprehensible. He suddenly shot up and then fell to the ground again, clutching at the strands of grass, picking it up.

"I! I feel it! Hahaha... hahahahhah! I FEEEEELLL!" Washi screamed. He was now laughing madly as he stood up swiftly, blood splattering from his wounds onto the ground. I took a few steps back, knowing the affects of people being in Hayato's place.

Washi suddenly turned to me, his eyes burning with madness and I slightly flinched, backing away. I was staring at him carefully, he's dangerous now. I heard some chuckling and I directed my gaze towards Washi, who now suddenly dashed towards me. I tensed up a little, but Washi only ran to the kunai. He picked it up as he laughed madly and suddenly stabbed his leg above the knee.

"YES! I feel it! I can FEEL it! Hahahahahahah!" Washi screamed laughing like a manic still. He continuously stabbed all around his body. He was still laughing crazily, as he stabbed himself. He was slowly losing his sanity, that's what happens if you don't die in Hayato's place. He'll never be the same.

"Katara do something" I heard Hikari say. Looking behind me I saw her looking slightly nervous. Pein looked shocked. I sighed then took out a kunai and threw it at Washi. The kunai stabbed him directly in the neck, he fell to the ground and started drowning in his own blood, before he finally died.

"W-What was that?" Pein asked after a few minutes of silence. Turning around to look at him I answered.

"I'm a jinchuuriki, he is the 12 tailed wolf named Hayato. Hayato is known for his terrifying eyes. I cast the jutsu on Washi and once you get caught in it, you either die or lose your sanity. Like what happened to Washi" I explained.

"Yeah I covered your eyes because if you look at Katara's eyes then you'll be trapped in the world too" Hikari explained. I was about to say something but my left eye immediately burned and stung. I gasped and grabbed my eye in pain.

"Katara" Hikari asked. I saw them both giving me worried looks.

"Side affect" I mumbled. I moved my hands from my eye only to see my hands covered in blood. I sighed.

"That's why I barely use that kekkei genkai. My eye begins shooting pain through my body, and it begins bleeding" I sighed. Pein motioned me to come here which I did. He got out some bandages then tightly wrapped it around my left eye to stop the bleeding.

"There that should hold long enough for us to get back to base. Let's go" He said then we jumped through the trees.


End file.
